Hermione and her 20 boys
by remusandsnapelover
Summary: Hermione Granger is a flirty kind of girl if you look deep down inside her. The only problem is that she is flirting with multiple students and adults. I am truly sorry for the extra content in here- my mistake.


Hermione walked down the stairs to the Yule Ball entrance, smirking to the gawking people beneath her. Remus was talking to Harry who was obviously becoming distracted by her appearance. His head kept turning to look back at this young girl. " Lupin, doesn't she look familiar?" Remus sighed; the minds of teens were quite astonishing. He nodded, "Yes, Harry. That would be your friend, Hermione-," he took a deep breath at her name,"in a dress." She walked past the two men who were standing there admiring her. "Wow." Harry choked. "_Very Beautiful indeed." _Remus thought to himself.

Remus staggered into his room; he was drunk. "Oh mercy, I need to stop drinking." he babbled onto himself. There was a quite knock on the door. "Yes?" his voice faltered. The door opened, and there was Hermione, holding a half filled bottle of beer in her hand. "Remus!" She ran over to him, engulfing him in a big hug. He tried to clear his mind, but the images were swirling. "Hermione," he got out, "What are you doing with alcohol?" She hiccuped, making Remus think she had more then just what was in that bottle she was holding. "Well, Remus, I noticed you drinking some from the teachers table and I just wanted a sip. I guess it was a little more." She laughed, and Remus cursed himself for leaving any beer out on the table. Hermione hiccuped again and draped her arms around Remus's neck. Part of his mind screamed at him to push her away, while the other more dominant side of him begged to take advantage of the situation and pull her to his bed. "Remus." She sighed into his skin. _"Take her. Take her."_ his mind begged. He scooped her up into his arms, while she giggled, and brought her over to his bed where he put her down. Smiling, he kissed her flushed cheeks and ran his hand up her side. "Fine," he gave in. "Just because we can."

It was actually nice outside today. Sirius was lying on the grass out by the school, but just far enough out that no one would find him. He let his mind wander. An image of Harry popped up his mind and he smiled at his godson. His mind quickly drifted to another image, an almost forbidden one. Heck, it _was _forbidden. A picture of Hermione danced across his mind. Speak of the devil, here she came prancing herself down to where he was, book in hand. He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips; the girl looked sensationally hot. Wasn't this place supposed to be hidden to people? "Sirius, you need to pick a better place to hide." She slided down next to him. "I thought it was..." he mumbled. She smiled and opened her book, which she tried so hard to engross herself in. In the end she bookmarked it and lay it next to her. "I thought you liked books." he commented. "I do. It's just... hard to read right now." she said, and he looked over to see her blushing. "_Great. She's blushing at me." _He fidgeted with his fingers and finally stood up. Buckbeak, was tied to a tree across from him. Sirius leaned over to pet his furry companion. It let out a low grumble, and Sirius smiled, untying it. "Are you leaving?" Hermione's whisper sent chills through him. "I think so." Sirius said, getting on Buckbeak. Hermione looked down at the grass, which made Sirius feel horrible. He smiled at her. "You know you are one of the brightest witches of your age." She grinned back and backed up from her now standing position. "Thank you, Sirius." He nodded and took off, looking back at her as she stood there, watching him.

Harry walked out with his best friends, Hermione and Ron, by the clock tower. His head was hurting but he was listening to Hermione talk about Lupin. "You know, he's quite the smart person around here." Harry nodded, thinking about how it would be nice if Hermione talked about him that way. Ron laughed. "So you like him then do you?" Hermione blushed and looked forward. "No of course not. Don't be silly Ron, I'm not into older guys." Harry looked at Ron. "Yeah, Ron, she's not into guys." Ron burst out laughing. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I didn't know you liked girls!" Hermione slapped Ron the head with her hand. Harry snorted; and his head didn't hurt so much anymore.

Ron watched as Hermione skipped down towards him and Harry, who were without a date. She smiled at them and sat down looking smug. "What's up with you?" he commented. Harry grinned next to him. "She probably was with one of those girls we were talking about." Ron spit the butterbeer out of his mouth, almost choking. Hermione frowned, but then perked up again when she remembered what she was going to say. "Ron, Hogsmeade is open tonight. Do you want to go? Harry, I would ask you but you have a date." Ron's eyes perked up at the the thought of this. Being alone with Hermione. _"Well bloody hell, I'm lucky."_ he grinned to himself. "Yes." he stuttered. He got up and followed her out towards the path that lead to Hogsmeade, the "mall" close to the school. He noticed Hermione looked behind behind him. "What's wrong?" She quickly looked back at him. "Oh nothing."

Snape was walking down the aisle where his abhorrent students sat. "We're talking about werewolves today. I wouldn't expect many of you to know about them, so I would just quite your little bubbling minds and pay attention." he droned. He looked down at Hermione from where he was standing. Maybe one student would get it right. This student who was smarter than thought to be, raised her hand up high when she wanted to answer a question. But lest the whole school know, he must be quiet about his affection. And besides, caring about someone made you weak, a tool that his enemies could use against him. Her hand slowly snaked its way up. "Professor, we weren't going to start learning about werewolves yet." She smiled at him and he fought back the urge to smile back at her. Instead, he let the rude remark hit her. "I do believe, Ms. Granger, that I told you to keep your bubbling minds quite." He watched as she lowered her eyes, and her gentle curls that framed her face covered up the dismayed look on her. He felt awful, but he most go on. "_Weakness."_ he repeated to himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye, Draco, who was sending a paper airplane dressed as a swan to her. No, she was all his. _"Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."_

Summary: Hermione is being sneaky in the way of men. She's trying to take a huge gulp of them at one time, without them hopefully knowing.

Chpt. 1 is Getting to know...

Chpt. 2 is Accusations

Chpt. 3 is Fight & Caught

Respaced

Hermione walked down the stairs to the Yule Ball entrance, smirking to the gawking people beneath her. Remus was talking to Harry who was obviously becoming distracted by her appearance.

His head kept turning to look back at this young girl. " Lupin, doesn't she look familiar?" Remus sighed; the minds of teens were quite astonishing. He nodded, "Yes, Harry. That would be your friend, Hermione-," he took a deep breath at her name,"in a dress."

She walked past the two men who were standing there admiring her. "Wow." Harry choked. "_Very Beautiful indeed." _Remus thought to himself.

Remus staggered into his room; he was drunk. "Oh mercy, I need to stop drinking." he babbled onto himself. There was a quite knock on the door. "Yes?" his voice faltered.

The door opened, and there was Hermione, holding a half filled bottle of beer in her hand. "Remus!" She ran over to him, engulfing him in a big hug.

He tried to clear his mind, but the images were swirling. "Hermione," he got out, "What are you doing with alcohol?" She hiccuped, making Remus think she had more then just what was in that bottle she was holding.

"Well, Remus, I noticed you drinking some from the teachers table and I just wanted a sip. I guess it was a little more." She laughed, and Remus cursed himself for leaving any beer out on the table.

Hermione hiccuped again and draped her arms around Remus's neck. Part of his mind screamed at him to push her away, while the other more dominant side of him begged to take advantage of the situation and pull her to his bed.

"Remus." She sighed into his skin. _"Take her. Take her."_ his mind begged. He scooped her up into his arms, while she giggled, and brought her over to his bed where he put her down. Smiling, he kissed her flushed cheeks and ran his hand up her side. "Fine," he gave in. "Just because we can."

It was actually nice outside today. Sirius was lying on the grass out by the school, but just far enough out that no one would find him. He let his mind wander. An image of Harry popped up his mind and he smiled at his godson.

His mind quickly drifted to another image, an almost forbidden one. Heck, it _was _forbidden. A picture of Hermione danced across his mind. Speak of the devil, here she came prancing herself down to where he was, book in hand.

He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips; the girl looked sensationally hot. Wasn't this place supposed to be hidden to people? "Sirius, you need to pick a better place to hide."

She slided down next to him. "I thought it was..." he mumbled. She smiled and opened her book, which she tried so hard to engross herself in. In the end she bookmarked it and lay it next to her.

"I thought you liked books." he commented. "I do. It's just... hard to read right now." she said, and he looked over to see her blushing. "_Great. She's blushing at me." _He fidgeted with his fingers and finally stood up.

Buckbeak, was tied to a tree across from him. Sirius leaned over to pet his furry companion. It let out a low grumble, and Sirius smiled, untying it. "Are you leaving?" Hermione's whisper sent chills through him.

"I think so." Sirius said, getting on Buckbeak. Hermione looked down at the grass, which made Sirius feel horrible. He smiled at her.

"You know you are one of the brightest witches of your age." She grinned back and backed up from her now standing position. "Thank you, Sirius." He nodded and took off, looking back at her as she stood there, watching him.

Harry walked out with his best friends, Hermione and Ron, by the clock tower. His head was hurting but he was listening to Hermione talk about Lupin. "You know, he's quite the smart person around here." Harry nodded, thinking about how it would be nice if Hermione talked about him that way.

Ron laughed. "So you like him then do you?" Hermione blushed and looked forward. "No of course not. Don't be silly Ron, I'm not into older guys." Harry looked at Ron. "Yeah, Ron, she's not into guys."

Ron burst out laughing. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I didn't know you liked girls!" Hermione slapped Ron the head with her hand. Harry snorted; and his head didn't hurt so much anymore.

Ron watched as Hermione skipped down towards him and Harry, who were without a date. She smiled at them and sat down looking smug. "What's up with you?" he commented.

Harry grinned next to him. "She probably was with one of those girls we were talking about." Ron spit the butterbeer out of his mouth, almost choking.

Hermione frowned, but then perked up again when she remembered what she was going to say. "Ron, Hogsmeade is open tonight. Do you want to go? Harry, I would ask you but you have a date."

Ron's eyes perked up at the the thought of this. Being alone with Hermione. _"Well bloody hell, I'm lucky."_ he grinned to himself. "Yes." he stuttered.

He got up and followed her out towards the path that lead to Hogsmeade, the "mall" close to the school. He noticed Hermione looked behind behind him. "What's wrong?" She quickly looked back at him. "Oh nothing."

Snape was walking down the aisle where his abhorrent students sat. "We're talking about werewolves today. I wouldn't expect many of you to know about them, so I would just quite your little bubbling minds and pay attention." he droned.

He looked down at Hermione from where he was standing. Maybe one student would get it right. This student who was smarter than thought to be, raised her hand up high when she wanted to answer a question.

But lest the whole school know, he must be quiet about his affection. And besides, caring about someone made you weak, a tool that his enemies could use against him.

Her hand slowly snaked its way up. "Professor, we weren't going to start learning about werewolves yet." She smiled at him and he fought back the urge to smile back at her.

Instead, he let the rude remark hit her. "I do believe, Ms. Granger, that I told you to keep your bubbling minds quite." He watched as she lowered her eyes, and her gentle curls that framed her face covered up the dismayed look on her.

He felt awful, but he most go on. "_Weakness."_ he repeated to himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye, Draco, who was sending a paper airplane dressed as a swan to her.

No, she was all his. _"Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."_

_Edited version_

Hermione walked down the stairs to the Yule Ball entrance, smirking to the gawking people beneath her. Remus was talking to Harry**,** who was obviously distracted by her appearance. His head kept turning to look back at this young girl.

"Professor, doesn't she look familiar?" Remus sighed; the minds of teens were quite astonishing. He nodded, "Yes, Harry. That would be your friend, Hermione-" he took a deep breath at her name,"in a dress." She walked past the two men who were standing there admiring her. "Wow." Harry choked. _Very Beautiful indeed. _Remus thought to himself.Remus staggered into his room. "Oh mercy, I need to stop drinking." he babbled to himself. There was a quiet knock on the door. "Yes?" his voice faltered. The door opened, and there was Hermione, holding a half filled bottle of beer. "Remus!" She ran over to him, engulfing him in a big hug. He tried to clear his mind, but the images were swirling too much. "Hermione," he got out, "What are you doing with alcohol?" She hiccuped, making Remus think she had more then just what was in that bottle she was holding. "Well, Remus, I noticed you drinking some from the teachers table and I just wanted a sip. I guess it was a little more." She laughed, and Remus cursed himself for leaving any beer out on the table. Hermione hiccuped again and draped her arms around Remus's neck. Part of his mind screamed at him to push her away, while the other more dominant side of him begged to take advantage of the situation and pull her to his bed. "Remus." She sighed into his skin. "_Take her. Take her."_ his mind begged. He scooped her up into his arms, while she giggled, and brought her over to his bed where he put her down. Smiling, he kissed her flushed cheeks and ran his hand up her side. "Fine," he gave in. "Just because we can."  
It was a nice day outside. Sirius was lying on the grass out by the school, just far enough out that no one would find him. He let his mind wander. An image of Harry popped up his mind and he smiled at his godson. His mind quickly drifted to another image, an almost forbidden one. Heck, it _was _forbidden. A picture of Hermione danced across his mind. Speak of the devil, here she came prancing herself down to where he was, book in hand. He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips; the girl looked sensationally hot. Wasn't this place supposed to be hidden to people? "Sirius, you need to pick a better place to hide." She slided down next to him. "I thought it was..." he mumbled. She smiled and opened her book, which she tried hard to engross herself in. In the end she bookmarked it and lay it next to her. "I thought you liked books." he commented. "I do. It's just... hard to read right now." she said, and he looked over to see her blushing. _Great. She's blushing at me. _He fidgeted and finally stood up. Buckbeak was tied to a tree across from him. Sirius leaned over to pet his furry companion. It let out a low grumble, and Sirius smiled as he untied it. "Are you leaving?" Hermione's whisper sent chills through him. "I think so." Sirius said, getting on Buckbeak. Hermione looked down at the grass, which made Sirius feel horrible. He smiled at her. "You know you are one of the brightest witches of your age." She grinned back and backed up from her now standing position. "Thank you, Sirius." He nodded and took off, looking back at her as she stood there, watching him. He noticed something in her eyes. Was that a smirk? No, no. Hermione wasn't like that, was she? His mind couldn't grasp the idea that she was taking advantage of him. But there was something there. An indescribable fear of her power.  
Harry walked out with his best friends, Hermione and Ron, by the clock tower. His head was hurting but he was listening to Hermione talk about Lupin. "You know, he's quite the smart person around here." Harry nodded, thinking about how it would be nice if Hermione talked about him that way. Ron laughed. "So you like him then do you?" Hermione blushed and looked forward. "No of course not. Don't be silly Ron, I'm not into older guys." Harry looked at Ron. "Yeah, Ron, she's not into guys." Ron burst out laughing. "Bloody hell, Hermione, I didn't know you liked girls!" Hermione slapped Ron the head with her hand. Harry snorted; and his head didn't hurt so much anymore.  
Ron watched as Hermione skipped down towards him and Harry, who were without a date. She smiled at them and sat down looking smug. "What's up with you?" he commented. Harry grinned next to him. "She probably was with one of those girls we were talking about." Ron spit the butterbeer out of his mouth, almost choking. Hermione frowned, but then perked up again when she remembered what she was going to say. "Ron, Hogsmeade is open tonight. Do you want to go? Harry, I would ask you but you have a date." Ron's eyes perked up at the the thought of this. Being alone with Hermione. _Well bloody hell, I'm lucky._ he grinned to himself. "Yes." he stuttered. He got up and followed her out towards the path that lead to Hogsmeade. He noticed Hermione looked behind him. "What's wrong?" Her glance was wrong, it looked afraid. Afraid of what? She quickly looked back at him. "Oh nothing." Her smile was all wrong too, it was hiding something but he didn't know what._ Don't question it, you bloody git._  
Snape was walking down the aisle where his abhorrent students sat. "We're talking about werewolves today. I wouldn't expect many of you to know about them, so I would just quiet your little bubbling minds and pay attention." he droned. He looked down at Hermione. Maybe one student would get it right. This student who was smarter than thought to be, raised her hand up high when she wanted to answer a question. But least the whole school know, he must be quiet about his affection. And besides, caring about someone made you weak, a tool that his enemies could use against him. Her hand slowly snaked its way up. "Professor, we weren't going to start learning about werewolves yet." She smiled at him and he fought back the urge to smile back at her. Instead, he let the rude remark hit her. "I do believe, Ms. Granger, that I told you to keep your bubbling minds quiet." He watched as she lowered her eyes, and her gentle curls that framed her face covered up the dismayed look on her. He felt awful, but he most go on. _Weakness._ he repeated to himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye, Draco, who was sending a paper airplane dressed as a swan to her. No, she was all his.  
Hermione lay in bed. She was so close; so close to getting them all. _This isn't right, _came the nagging voice inside her head. She groaned and closed her eyes. She wanted all of the men to herself. _But it's wrong._ Another nagging voice came. "No it's not!" She screamed. _Calm down Hermione. _  
_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one._


End file.
